Blood Portrait
by Terra Fire
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo have been friends for almost their entire life, with a deep love for each other. However, an unforeseen accident and a group of prejudice men break them apart forever. ::[AU]::[yaoi]::[Character Death]::


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, Gojyo, nor Hakkai.   
  
~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
First I want to say that this is an AU fic and that both Hakkai and Gojyo are going to be OCC. Also, this story could offend some people, so don't flame telling me that it offended you in anyway. With that duly noted, on with the fic.  
  
~  
  
Blood Portrait  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The autumn sun shown through the large balcony doors. Gojyo sat in front of an easel with a paintbrush in his hand. He had short spiked red hair with crimson eyes. His best feature was his very feminine luscious dark pink lips. They were what drove most people insane with lust. Gojyo was painting the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon, Hakkai. Gojyo loved Hakkai more than anyone could think possible. However, he believed the feeling was unrequited. Hakkai never returned his feelings. In fact, a long time ago, Hakkai was to be married to a beautiful maiden, by the name of Kanan. Yes, she was as beautiful as an angle, but nothing compared to Gojyo's angle. Though, even if he were engaged, Gojyo would stop at nothing to win Hakkai's heart. However, unknown to him, he already had.   
  
As Hakkai sat on the balcony playing his flute, the light defined all his wonderful features. He had long shimmering brown hair, which was always tied back, but Gojyo requested he let his hair lose for the painting. His dark green eyes were as deep as the ocean. Hakkai was playing a wonderful melody, it was very enchanting and angelic. Gojyo captured every part of his wonderful beauty with his paintbrush.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Hakkai asked after his song was over. Gojyo smiled kindly.   
  
"Yes," he put a cloth over the painting. "But you're not allowed to see it yet," he teased.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked putting his flute away, and placing his glasses back on is face.  
  
"Because," the painter said, seductively walking up to the beautiful man. In Gojyo's eyes, Hakkai was an angle, his angle. "That wouldn't be much fun at all, now would it?" his red eyes seeping into Hakkai's uneasy teal orbs.   
  
"I think I should go now," he said and walked into the house through the balcony doors. Gojyo quickly fallowed, the painting all but for gotten.   
  
"Wait, don't go yet," his whole attitude changed, he sounded like a small child not wanting to let something go. Hakkai sighed, he knew his friend had feelings for him. He had to admit, he had feelings for the painter as well. Though, he was to get married to Kanan in the next year. The three of them had practically grown up together. Over the years, Hakkai and Kanan had tried to settle him down with some beautiful young women, or anyone for that matter. Gojyo, however, in the end, would never settle down with some one for more than a night and a morning. Soon after, it became apparent that Gojyo could only love one person and one person alone, Hakkai. It pained him to see Gojyo live in torment because he wouldn't return his feelings. How much he longed for Gojyo, how much he just wanted to be closer to his friend. Truth be told, Hakkai didn't love Kanan as much as he loved Gojyo, even though he loved them both deeply. It was all a matter of choosing, and that was something he wasn't ready to do yet.   
  
"Kanan and I are going out to dinner tonight. You're welcome to come if you want?" Hakkai told his friend, hoping he would come, thought knowing it was highly unlikely. Gojyo may have been jealous of Kanan, but he never resented her, for it was nether of their faults they were in an arranged marriage.   
  
"No." Hakkai inwardly smiled, even at the age of twenty-five, Gojyo could still act like a child. "I'll just stay here, by my self, alone." Hakkai saw him drop his head and hunch over. For some reason, Hakkai walked over to him. For a moment, he just watched his friend wallow in self-misery. He knew he shouldn't have, because he knew that it would just lead the man on, but he had to do something. He held Gojyo's chin and in a very slow fashion, Hakkai brought his friends face closer to his, until they were almost touching. Before he could have a second thought, he kissed his friend passionately and without regret. However, as fast as it started, the kiss ended. That was the first time they kissed like that in the twenty years of knowing each other. Hope was restored in Gojyo's scarlet eyes. In that one kiss, Hakkai had made his decision.   
  
"Au revoir m'aimie*," Hakkai said knowing that Gojyo couldn't speak French.   
  
~  
  
~  
  
"You are sure?" Kanan said with a sad smile. She knew this was going to happen. She knew Hakkai would go with Gojyo, it was just a matter of time.  
  
"Yes, I am deeply sorry," Hakkai said bowing his head. "But I have made my decision, and I wish to be with Gojyo."  
  
"I know," Kanan said sadly. The reason she invited him to dinner was to tell him great news. She unconsciously rubbed her flat stomach with out Hakkai noticing. Now she wasn't going to tell him, it would just complicate things further. Even if it meant he would stay with her.   
  
"I don't want to lose you, you and Gojyo are the closes people to me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said, Hakkai was almost in tears.  
  
"Hakkai, my dear, dear Hakkai, you already have," she finished and got up out of the seat and left Hakkai alone in the restaurant. For a good hour, he cried, not caring if anyone saw him. He had just lost one of the most important things in the world to him.   
  
~  
  
"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered as Gojyo hesitantly brought him down on the bed, kissing him lightly the whole time. He stopped to look at the green eyed man, the smiling never faltering.   
  
"I have waited so long for this," Gojyo said into his ears, and than kissed him. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, sounding a bit discouraged.   
  
"Gojyo," Hakkai smiled and ran his hand through the red spikes. "I wouldn't want in any other way."  
  
"Good," Gojyo's trademark smirk came back into place, and he kissed the brunet somewhat lustfully. Sometime during the exchange, their cloths came off and they were now staring at each other's flawless bodies. Gojyo cupped Hakkai's face and smiled. He loved the man under him, he loved him more than anything. He positioned him self into the brunet and went slowly, seeing him flinch in pain. However, that didn't last very long. Hakkai unconsciously arched his hips instinctively towards Gojyo. He continued his slow pace, until Hakkai got more comfortable. He kissed him, and out of his own lustful desires, he went faster until he could feel his time coming. They both let out a sharp breath before his release came, and then fell on each other.  
  
"Gojyo," Hakkai started out of breath, "will you promise to stay with me forever?" he asked. For a second, the red head just stared at him blankly, but than smiled.  
  
"Yes Hakkai, I will stay with you forever," he said and held the man tightly, as if letting him go meant loosing him.   
  
"Good," the emerald eyed man said and returned the embraced. "Because I love you," he finished sleepily.   
  
"I love you too, Hakkai. I always have and always will," Gojyo said, however Hakkai had already fallen a sleep before the last part. He smiled and put the blanket over both of them. The smile seemed as if it would never leave his face, even after he was sleeping.   
  
~  
  
"Didn't I say for you not to look at the painting?" Gojyo told him.   
  
"Yeah, but that was almost a year ago," Hakkai complained.   
  
"And it's still not ready yet." Gojyo smiled.  
  
"When will it be?!" he asked eagerly.   
  
"Not anytime soon," the painter said.   
  
"I can't just take one little look?" Hakkai asked and went to the balcony, where the picture still sat. He attempted to lift the cloth, but a stern 'no' from Gojyo made him think twice.   
  
"I have an idea," Gojyo said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets go for a walk," the painter said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, let's go for a walk."   
  
~  
  
"This is beautiful," Hakkai said with amassment as they walked through the park.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Gojyo said looking at Hakkai, he took his hand in his and looked at the scenery.   
  
"I love you," Hakkai said without thinking, Gojyo turned to look at him.   
  
"I-" he started, but was stopped by someone behind them.  
  
"Hey look at the two homo's." people said when they looked behind them. For some reason that made Gojyo really upset.  
  
"Gojyo, just leave it alone," Hakkai said and held on to Gojyo's hand tighter. Gojyo just let go of his hand and walk up to the people.  
  
"Do you have a problem with it?!" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I do," someone said, who apparently was the leader of the group. "I hate gays with a passion," he said with up most distaste. "They should all just die."  
  
"Is that so?!" Gojyo asked with venom lacing every word.  
  
"That it is," the leader said mockingly. Before anyone could realize it, Gojyo had hit the man. When he hit the grown, Gojyo just kept hitting him. He didn't stop when he saw the bloodied mess on the flour, or felt the cracking of his own knuckle bones. He only stopped when he felt Hakkai's strong arms rip him off.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Hakkai said hurriedly, Gojyo couldn't process what he was saying so he just fallowed Hakkai. That is, until the man on the grown got back up.  
  
"Hey, gay man," Gojyo quickly turned, still ready to fight and high on adrenaline. However, as soon as he turned, a gun went off. Gojyo was shot multiple times through the chest, and one time in the head. The group ran and Gojyo fell into an already accumulating pool of his own blood.   
  
Hakkai couldn't remember or hear anything. He didn't see the swarming crowd, or even the police coming up to him and trying to drag him away. He could only see his love in a dead heap. Crimson tears were running down his wonderful pail face, the same color of his eyes and hair. His once beautiful lips were now dry and cold. Hakkai's deep eyes were burning from countless tears. The pain and heart ach was just too much, that he collapsed on his lover's bloodied form.   
  
~  
  
Hakkai had fallen into a short coma, which had lasted about a week. When he awoke, he was in the hospital. For a second, he forgot why he was there. Then it came back to him, and he was over whelmed with fresh tears. Gojyo's funeral was three days ago and he missed it. Though it didn't matter, he wouldn't have went anyway. When he left the hospital, he saw Kanan and she was holding a small child in her arms. If it were any different circumstances, he would have smiled.   
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him, she looked and sounded as if she had been crying.   
  
"It looks like you have been busy," he forced a smile, even if it didn't look like one.  
  
"…Yeah," she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.   
  
"That's nice," he said emotionless and just walked away, not looking at her.   
  
Hakkai decided to walk home, even if he did live several miles away from the hospital. As he walked, many people asked him for a ride. He just starred at them without a word until they got annoyed and drove away. Finaly, after three hours of walking, he reached his and Gojyo's apartment. Emotionlessly, he opened the doors to the balcony and looked at the covered painting. Hesitantly, he lifted the cloth. What he saw was beautiful, he saw an angle, he saw what Gojyo thought him to be. He let out a loud cry, and fell to his knees. He had shed too many tears, and it felt as if he could never cry again, which he never would.   
  
He took the knife out of his pocket and held it in front of him. In one quick motion, he jabbed the knife into his wrist until it couldn't go any further. Blood went everywhere, on the balcony, on the painting. As he continued to purge the blade deeper and deeper, he could no longer feel any physical pain but mental pain. Death was not coming quickly for him, so he took the knife out of his wrist. He was covered in hot freezing blood. He put his bloodied hand on his portrait and with the other that still held the knife, he plunged it forcefully into his own chest. Into his already broken heart. He smiled as he felt him self drift of into eternal sleep. His hand slipped off the picture and left a trail of pained blood. The blood of a cowered…   
  
~  
  
~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well, that has to be one of the darkest things I've ever written. I actually wrote this story about a month and a half ago, before I was really into Saiyuki. I decided why not make this into a Gojyo/Hakkai fic? I know that they are a bit OCC, but it's an AU, so they're really not themselves. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you. If you don't like it, merely tell me why. Don't tell me that it sucked just because you want to. If I did something wrong, than tell me what it was. All right, now that I got that out of my system. Sorry, but I hate when people do that. See, I have nothing against flamers, just the ones that have nothing else better to do other than bad mouth authors and their stories. I've never really have had that done to me, but I have seen that happen to other people's fics for no reason, and it really pissed me off. Alright, sorry about my ranting and raving, but I've only two hours of sleep this weekend and it's not doing too well on me.   
  
;}  
  
~VGT~ 


End file.
